


Renegade

by CaliBDiamond



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliBDiamond/pseuds/CaliBDiamond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little drabble from a word prompt given by ScratchTheMaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renegade

Syriana ducked down as she covered her head to shield it from the blast. He’d been toying with her for an hour now, chasing her from hiding place to hiding place. If he’d really wanted to capture or kill her, he would have done it a long time ago. What the hell was he doing? Reaching for the gun at her hip, the brunette brushed bits of loose hair out of her eyes and took aim. Maybe if she hit a weak point, she could get that suit to power down. Narrowing her eyes, she squeezed the trigger and swore when the bullet ricocheted off of the armor, drawing Tony’s attention to her.

“You know,” his voice crackled into her earpiece; he sounded amused. “Giving yourself away is the worst thing you could do, princess.”

The younger woman didn’t even bother with a reply as she rolled to her feet and took off running. If she ran fast enough, she could get to the car on the other side of the fence and get the hell out of here. She needed to get away from here and rethink her plans. Obviously, this wasn’t going to work out the way she’d thought it would. Jesus, how a simple little hack job could have the agency sending _Iron Man_ after her, was beyond her. She wasn’t even trying to steal anything worth a damn to anyone but herself.

“You have two seconds to stop running, De Luca,” Tony warned. Through the earpiece, Syri could hear one of his repulsors warming up. “Don’t make me kill you.”

“You _won’t_.” She muttered back, grunting as she hit the chainlink fence and started to climb as fast as she could to get over it.

“Just because we were sleeping together—”

“Save it, Stark. If you wanted me dead,” she stopped at the top, throwing one leg over the side of the fence as she looked back at him and smirked. “-you would have already killed me.”

As soon as she spoke the words, Syri was thrown from the fence as a section of it was hit with a repulsor blast. Landing hard on her back, the brunette shouted out and tried to blink the stars from her eyes. Pain ran through her whole body, and it took her a few moments before she could even move her fingers. Coughing when she finally got the air back into her lungs, the petite woman curled up on the pavement and tried to crawl towards one of the vehicles nearby. She could hear the mechanical clunk of the suit as Tony walked up behind her, and let out a frustrated yell as she dragged herself a few inches across the concrete before dropping down on her front.

“I told you to stop running.” Tony muttered, grasping the back of the body suit the woman wore to haul her to her feet.

“Fuck you,” Syri spat back, trying to twist out of his grip. “Let go, Stark.”

“Stop struggling, you’ll only injure yourself further.”

“You want me to give up? Is that it?”

“Basically,” Syri could practically hear him smirking behind the helmet covering his face. “C’mon princess, take it easy.”

“I still have my gun, Stark,” the brunette reached for the holster on her hip, hissing in pain when Tony took hold of her wrist. “ _Jesus Christ_ , ease off!”

“I’m not putting any— _hey!_ ” Tony released the woman when she started violently tugging at his hold on her to avoid hurting her, but he kept close when she tried to stumble away. “You’ve got broken bones, De Luca, _stop_.”

“How can you know that?” Syri grunted, leaning against the car she’d been trying to get away in.

Tony tapped the side of the helmet with a fingertip. “Sensors, princess,”

“Fuck you,” she hissed again, patting her hips down for the keys. “You’re just tryin’ to keep me here.”

“I have to bring you in, Syri. You know that.”

“You don’t have to do _shit_ , Tony,” the younger woman cursed when she couldn’t find her keys. She was going to have to hotwire the car. “Just tell them I got away.”

“Yeah, see, I can’t do that. You know as well as I do, nobody can hide from the scanner.”

“I’m a _hacker_ , Tony. I could scramble your suit if I wanted to.” Taking her gun out of its holster, Syri slammed the butt of it into the window, reaching into the car to unlock it and crawl in.

“No you couldn’t.” The retort was childish, but Tony didn’t care. The idea that someone could scramble his suit was almost laughable. He knew Syri was good when it came to fucking up tech with her computer system, but there was no way in hell she’d be able to breach the security he had on the suit.

Rolling her eyes, the brunette ripped the wires out from beneath the steering wheel and started to fuss with them. “You’re so mature, Tony.”

“You’re bleeding, De Luca. Get out of the car.”

“You know,” poking her head out from beneath the wheel, Syri shot him a look. “I’m still waiting for you to kill me.”

“I’m thinking about it.”

“Christ,” shaking her head, the brunette started to reach for the wires again when Tony grabbed her ankles and hauled her out of the car. “ _HEY!_ ”

“I can’t let you get away, De Luca.”

“Why not?”

“Because…” Tony fumbled for something to say, raising a brow when the younger woman started trying to tug out of his grip again. “Quit that. You know I’m stronger than you in the suit. You’ll break your legs.”

“Because you didn’t already break my wrist?”

“That was an accident.”

“ _You blew up the fence while I was climbing over it!_ ”

“You were escaping! I warned you!”

“Oh, for crying out loud, Tony!” Laying back against the seats, Syri huffed and rubbed a hand over her face. “Do you want me to surrender? Is that it?”

“That would be nice, yeah.”

“And if I resist?”

“You know the answer to that, Syriana.”

Clenching her jaw, the brunette thumped the back of her head against the seat, immediately regretting the move when pain shot through her skull. “ _Fuck_ ,”

“Come on, De Luca. Get out.” Giving her foot a light tug, Tony watched the woman sit up. He moved out of the way so she could crawl out, steadying her when she swayed on her feet. He couldn’t put her in restraints with that broken wrist, but it wasn’t as if she could really run anymore. She looked exhausted, in fact, and he _would_ have felt a little bad about it if it weren’t for the fact that she’d been leading him on a wild goose chase for the last day and a half.

“Hey Tony?” Looking over her shoulder, Syri smiled faintly.

“Hm?”

“Do you really want to do this?”

Pausing a moment, Tony reached up to open the helmet so he could look at the woman properly. His expression was a tired one, almost like he was just as weary as she felt. After a few moments of just gazing at her, he shrugged. “It’s part of the job, princess.”

“Does it have to be?”

“Syri, don’t,”

“Come on. What did I really do, huh? So I broke in to steal some stuff that belonged to me in the first place. Does that really make me a criminal, Tony?” Turning around to face him, Syri shot him a soft look. “Does it entitle me to be roughed up and brought in by Iron Man?”

Gnawing at his lip, the billionaire sighed heavily and pointed at her. “You’re a horrible person.”

“You love me,” she shot back, fighting a grin.

“I _tolerate_ you.” Making a face, Tony shook his head. “JARVIS, call S.H.I.E.L.D and tell them we lost her.”

_Right away, sir. Shall I tell them she short circuited the suit?_

“Tell them whatever will keep them off my case.”

_Of course._

Looking back to Syri, Tony waved a hand at her and closed the helmet. “Come on. We’ll get you cleaned up.”

X+X+X+X

“How’s your head?” Tony asked as he walked into the bathroom to find Syri attempting to get herself dressed with only one hand.

“Hurts.” She made a face, grumbling when she couldn’t seem to get her pants on over her hips. “ _Help?_ ”

Snorting, the billionaire strode over and tugged the sweats up over Syri’s hips, turning her so he could tighten the drawstrings for her. “You know, I’m not exactly used to helping you put your clothes _on_. This is a little weird for me.”

“Shut up.” Syri smacked his shoulder and rolled her eyes at him. Sighing, she leaned against the counter and rubbed at her cheek. “Did that doctor give you the meds for my wrist?”

“He did,” Fishing through his pocket, Tony found the small bottle of pills and set it on the counter. “One before bed, and one in the morning. He told me to give you Advil sparingly throughout the day.”

“Thanks,”

“Let me see the stitches.”

“Why? So you can feel guilty for cracking open my head and breaking my wrist?”

“Rub it in, why don’t you?”

Laughing, Syri turned around and moved the hair away from where the doctor had closed up a wound on her scalp with some kind of super-glue type gel. “See? It’s nothing more than a lump, really. Just aches. The wrist is what hurts the most.”

Humming thoughtfully as he looked over the damage, Tony sighed and gave her a light pat on the shoulder. “Well, you know where the ice is if you need it.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Looking at him in the reflection of the mirror, Syri smiled faintly and moved to lean back against him. The smile grew when Tony caved and put his arm around her, and she closed her eyes at the kiss he planted to the side of her head.

“You’re going to get me in trouble one of these days, princess.”

“As if I haven’t already?”

“Having an affair with you and harboring you when you’re technically a criminal are two different levels of trouble.”

“You could have killed me.” Syri shrugged, looking up at him. “Nothing was stopping you, really.”

“Yeah, nothing except those big brown eyes of yours.” Shaking his head, Tony dropped his arm and moved to walk out of the bathroom.

Smiling some as she watched him walk away, Syri sighed and looked back at her reflection. “Love you too, Taplight.”

 

 


End file.
